Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to server technology and more particularly, to a server sliding rail quick release mounting structure, which uses a first quick release and a second quick release to connect a support bar set to two server sliding rail assemblies, allowing easy adjustment to fit the direction of a cable management rack at one of the server sliding rail assemblies.
Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent Number 1478456 discloses a design of the arrangement of a cable management rack at a right server sliding rail assembly and a support bar set for supporting the cable management rack. However, if the cable management rack is mounted at a left server sliding rail assembly, a different support bar set must be used for supporting the cable management rack.
Further, Taiwan Patent Number 1543699 discloses the use of a quick release for connecting a support bar set to a server sliding rail assembly.